1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for metered dispensing of dual components. The device is a dual component, dual compartment squeezable container for dispensing through a cap with corresponding dual dispensing outlets. In particular, this invention is directed to a dispensing system which maintains the multicompartmented materials separate throughout the metered dispensing process.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The following patent represents the state of the art with respect to metered dispensing devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,603, issued to Weinstein, discloses a metered dispensing cap system for single compartmented tubes. The system has a base element which is attachable to the neck of a squeezable container. The base element has an opening in the top with a one way valve for outflow of a material from a squeezable container. The system also includes a meter element which has a sidewall portion and a top with an opening for the dispensing of material therefrom. The meter element slides over and against the base element, to fill up with material as the container is squeezed, or dispense material as the meter element is pushed down against the container.
Notwithstanding prior art in metered dispensing systems, none of the prior art systems describe a dual outlet cap which separately dispenses two distinct materials from a dual compartmented squeezable container.